Kiba's Biggest Fear
by captindonavin
Summary: Kiba and Tamaki go out for a date on Kiba's birthday, but things go horribly wrong. KibaTama


_**Okay, so I'm going to spoil the ending right now, this has to do with the clown thing that has been happening lately. For the past two days schools all over my city have been locked down due to the concern, and the clowns have been targeting the schools. In any event, this has lead the city to be up in a panic, especially the students. I am not trying to make light of the situation, just get it out of my head.**_

 _ **Anyhow, this is mostly a piece of fluff, so I hope that you enjoy it.**_

* * *

Tamaki ran from her shop as fast as she could. A patient had more complications than was originally planned for, and she was already late for her date with Kiba. She ran through the winding streets of Konoha towards Ichiraku, where she was supposed to meet up with Kiba.

Once he was in sight, she could tell that something was wrong. He kept looking over his shoulder, and Akamaru's hair was standing on end. She really didn't think that she was late enough for him to be nervous, and besides, she had sent Nix with a note for him explaining that she would be late.

"Hey dog boy," Tamaki called nonchalantly, as she neared the pair.

"Oh hey Tamaki,"Kiba called back, his voice not betraying the stiffness in his back.

"I'm sorry that I was late for our date," Tamaki tested, just to see if that was why he was acting so jumpy.

Kiba shrugged his shoulders and held out his hand for her to grab as they started their date, "You weren't that late, and you let me know that you were going to be late, so it's no big deal."

"Okay," Tamaki said as he Kiba looked over his shoulder cautiously.

"So where are we going to go today?" Tamaki asked, hoping that getting on some sort of topic would calm her boyfriend's nerves.

"I was thinking about going for barbeque, but I would be just as fine just heading back to my place," Kiba explained, as he checked over his shoulder again.

"Are you looking for anyone in particular?" Tamaki asked, as she mimicked his motion.

"What, no, everything is alright. So did you want to go to my place then?"

"No, I think that I'm feeling up for barbeque," Tamaki stated as she pulled Kiba towards the restaurant.

"Are you sure? Because I have some really tasty bacon wrapped hotdogs at my place. I've been waiting for a reason to cook them up," Kiba pleaded.

"Well, if you've been waiting long, then you'll be okay if we wait a little longer," Tamaki explained.

Just as she pulled Kiba into the restaurant, she felt him tense up beside her, and even heard a tiny whimper come out of his mouth. She turned around to see what was freaking him out, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Even Akamaru was sticking closer to Tamaki, so something must have been up, she just didn't know what it was yet. Whatever it was though, it had to be intimidating, because nothing scared Kiba, and even if it did, he typically wore a braver face than this. So whatever this terrifying thing was, Tamaki new that she had to find out.

"Just a table for two?" the server asked as Tamaki pulled Kiba into the barbeque restaurant.

"For three actually," Tamaki corrected as she pointed down to Akamaru. "He's a comfort animal, Kiba can't go anywhere without him."

The server nodded before she started to walk away, leading them to a seat.

"Oh, if it's not too much trouble," Tamaki started with a sweet smile on her face. "Could we have a window seat, being able to see outside also helps comfort my friend here?"

The server nodded, although she was a bit openly agitated about having to change where she was planning on seating the couple, though she wasn't going to deny them anything, seeing on how obviously nervous the boy appeared.

"Right this way, then."

"Thank you so much, you honestly don't know how much this means to me," Tamaki purred, as she could tell that Kiba's agitation was only getting worse.

Tamaki did feel bad about how much turmoil Kiba seemed to be in, but he always called her stinky (because she smells like cats), and made her participate in the most boring things, so she thought that it was only fair if she was able to get at least a little bit of payback.

Once they were seated, and had ordered what they wanted to drink, Kiba immediately looked away from the window. He turned his back to it, but not quite all of the way, almost as if he was scared that something might come at him from the other side of the window.

"Are you sure that nothing's wrong?" Tamaki asked, as she watched her brave dog-boy start to tremble. "We can still back out, you know. They haven't brought us anything yet. If this is really too much for you, than we can go back to your place."

Kiba checked over his shoulder one more time before he sighed and let his shoulders relax a little bit. "No, I'll be fine. I'm sure that I was all worried for nothing."

"What were you worried about?" Tamaki pried.

"Oh it was nothing," Kiba lied.

"I know that it wasn't nothing," Tamaki glared. "I know you better than that, you don't go around trembling and checking over your shoulder all of the time. Even if you were scared of something behind you, you'd usually rely on your nose to tell you if it was there or not."

"Eh, it really was nothing. I just saw this weird person all over town today, and I never could really get his scent, so I couldn't tell if he was following me, or if it was just a coincidence," Kiba explained.

"Okay, but if something was wrong, you'd tell me right?" Tamaki clarified. "Like if you were being stalked by enemy ninja, you would warn me so I could stay far away from you so that they couldn't kidnap me, right?"

Kiba let out a small chuckle. "Yes, I would let you know to stay away from me if I happened to know if enemy ninja were stalking me."

"Good, because my safety is more important than yours," Tamaki stated.

"Oh is it now?" Kiba grinned, finally completely letting go of whatever had been bothering him.

"Yes it is," Tamaki reaffirmed.

"And what makes your safety more important than mine?" Kiba probed.

"The fact that you can defend yourself, and I can't," Tamaki simplified.

"Oh is that so, I seem to remember you having a really powerful punch," Kiba teased.

"That's not fair, you scared me. You really shouldn't jump out at peo…" Tamaki was cut off by Kiba ducking under the table and whimpering.

"What on earth is wrong with you?" Tamaki asked while ducking under the table as well.

"Don't look now, but he's back," Kiba whispered.

Tamaki crawled up from under the table, only to have Kiba pull her back down.

"I told you not to look," Kiba growled.

"Shouldn't I know what I'm watching out for?" Tamaki demanded.

"No, just stay down."

"Okay, okay," Tamaki surrendered.

Kiba and Tamaki sat under the table, with Kiba gripping Tamaki's hand tighter than necessary. They were under the table for about two minutes before Tamaki whispered, "I think that our server came back."

Kiba turned away from the wall to see if Tamaki was right, and he screamed at the top of his lungs. Poking underneath the table was a giant pair of clown shoes that were attached to baggy, spotted, yellow pants. Kiba jumped up and knocked his head on the table, and just as he did, the clown started to band over.

Akamaru's claws could be heard skittering out of the restaurant, and Kiba was crying from under the table, the only audible noises coming out of his mouth were curse words.

The clown finally finished bending down, with his face clearly visible to the pair under the table, and then the clown called out, "Happy Birthday Kiba!"

This sent Kiba over the edge, as he finally managed to pull himself out from under the table and ran past the clown to get out of the restaurant.

"I don't think that he likes clowns very much," the clown stated.

"I think that you're right, Lee," Tamaki stated as she more casually stood up from under the table.

"I think that you should do something different for his birthday next year," Lee stated.

"Yeah, I think so too," Tamaki agreed as she handed the bowl haired ninja a wad of cash, and left some on the table as well before running out of the store after her boyfriend and his dog.

Tamaki ended up losing track of Kiba, but was certain that he would be holed up in his house. She made the trip there slowly, as to give him time to settle down.

Once she finally made it to his house, she found that the door was locked. She pulled out the spare key that Kiba had given her about a month ago, and slowly unlocked the door. She was surprised to see that the house seemed to be in perfect order, seeing as how frantic the boy and his giant dog had been.

Tamaki wandered straight towards Kiba's bedroom, because that seemed like the most likely place that he would hide. The door to the room was closed, but it didn't have a lock on it, so she slowly pushed it open. Once inside, she could see a giant lump in Kiba's bed, with a giant white tail hanging off the side.

"Are you okay, Kiba?" the girl asked the cowering figure.

"Is it gone? It didn't follow you did it?" Kiba demanded.

"Yes he's gone, and no he didn't follow me," Tamaki clarified.

"That fucking thing has been following me around all day, I was able to out run it up until then," Kiba explained.

"It was just a clown," Tamaki stated.

"Yes, I know, but those things are creepy as fuck," Kiba retorted.

"It was just Lee in a costume," Tamaki explained. "I hired him to wish you happy birthday for me, but it seems like that wasn't the best idea."

"So you're telling me, that you're the reason that my worst nightmare came true?" Kiba asked, as he pushed his head out from under the covers.

"Well, I guess so, but I didn't know that it was your biggest fear," Tamaki tried to explain.

"You shouldn't have to know," Kiba said as he threw his hands in the air. "What kind of twisted person gets someone a clown for their birthday? They're the creepiest things to ever exist."

"They're not that creepy," Tamaki continued to try to defend herself.

"Yes they are,"Kiba huffed, offended that his girlfriend was belittling his biggest fear.

"Well, I'm sorry that I scared you so badly," Tamaki stated. "Is there any way that I can make this up to you?"

"Well, maybe…"

"Then how can I make it up to you?" Tamaki asked.

Kiba crawled out from under the covers, walked over to where Tamaki was standing, grabbed her around the waist, and threw her onto his bed. Before she could even register what was happening, he was on top of her with the blanket draped over them both.

"You're going to have to stay here with me until I know it's safe to come out," Kiba explained.

"I think that I can do that," Tamaki replied as she sat herself up so that she could give Kiba a kiss.

After the kiss, Kiba laid his head down on her chest, and curled his legs up to his own chest. Tamaki wrapped her arms around him, as he nuzzled his face further into her chest. Akamaru inched closer and put his giant head on top of the both of them.

"You're never allowed to do that again," Kiba mumbled from his position.

"I promise that I won't," Tamaki stated as she rubbed Kiba's back, just to make sure that he felt as safe as possible.

* * *

 _ **See, that wasn't so bad. Just a scared little Kiba, and a big misunderstanding. And I hope that the ending made up for any problems you guys had with me addressing the clown issue.**_

 _ **Anyway, please review and tell me what you thought, or if your city is having any clown problems like mine is.**_

 _ **Love Donny**_


End file.
